


~ Hola Yugi. ~

by ayelenrock



Series: StarsetEverglow [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglow[Parte 1/3]La vida de Yugi desde el punto de vista de su compañero invisible. ¿Como comenzo la relación entre Yami y Yugi?Historia situada desde la obtención del rompecabezas del milenio por el oji-amatista hasta su completacion.
Series: StarsetEverglow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852024
Kudos: 2





	1. Hola...

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglow, ella no tiene una cuenta aqui, me dio su permiso para publicarlo

**_ Pov's yami. _ **

_ Yo... Tengo sueño... Mucho sueño... _ ** + **

_ Pero llevo mucho tiempo dormido, tanto que ya perdí la cuenta por lo que no puedo permitirme el seguir así... _

_ Trato de abrir mis ojos lentamente ya que al estar tanto tiempo dormido de seguro la luz me lastimaria. _

_ Pero... _

_ ¿Donde estoy?... Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro, del que apenas puedo distinguir una forma solida... Son demasiadas puertas y escaleras distribuidas por todos lados, incluso algunas que no llevan a ningún lugar o que no tienen final... _

_... Esto... Es extraño. _

_ No recuerdo nada... _   
_No recuerdo... Mi nombre... Mi pasado..._

_ ¿Siquiera tuve una vida antes de ahora? _

_ No lo se... La confusión es mucha en este momento, ni siquiera se donde me encuentro... Solo estoy seguro de lo que veo... Aunque sea confuso... _   
_Puertas , escaleras... Y..._

_ Oscuridad... Mucha oscuridad. _

_ No me sentía cómodo en este lugar, era extraño y daba cierta sensación de inseguridad, de esas que son leves pero a la vez fastidiosas... No me da miedo la oscuridad, simplemente el estar completamente inmerso en ella no es algo que sea conveniente, tengo que concentrarme demasiado en mi oido, tacto y olfato para poder saber si alguien o algo esta en esta oscuridad junto a mi, ya que mi visión esta descartada solo puedo confiar en mis demás sentidos, puede que ese algo sea peligroso o no, así que prefiero no arriesgar, y mantenerme alerta. _

_ Escuche una voz... La voz de una chica creo... No estoy muy seguro, o puede ser una niña por lo agudo de su tono. _   
_No creo que una niña estuviese inmersa en esta oscuridad, seguro se asustaría, por lo tanto, significa que hay algún lugar seguro y luminoso por aquí, y ahí es donde debo dirigirme o a lo mejor no le importa estar en la oscuridad, en todo caso, solo quiero hablar con alguien mas, aunque no sepa de donde provenga... No pierdo nada intentándolo, además, también esta la posibilidad de que necesite mi ayuda, y si alguien necesita socorro sin dudar se lo daré._ ** 2 **

_ Después de abrir muchas puertas, y recorrer diferentes pasadizos, termine caminando por un pasillo. No sabia que tan largo era o que había al final pero no es como si tuviera otra opción...No tenía nada mas que hacer por lo que segui caminando, y algo me decía que iba por el camino correcto pues cada vez escuchaba con más fuerza la voz de aquella niña, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba buscando, pero supe que valió la pena cuando después de caminar un gran rato pude ver una luz pequeña y tenue. _

_ Corrí rápidamente hacia ella, estaba cansado de no ver casi nada en este extraño lugar, solamente quiero salir de aquí, además de que es una luz muy hermosa... Como si pudiese sentir su calidez a la distancia. _

_ Al llegar me lleve con una sorpresa. _

_ Era una puerta. _

_ No como las demás, esta tenía un enorme ojo grabado en ella, con muchos abultamientos parecidos a... "Venas" que salían de las paredes rodeandole, era algo muy extraño pero, la voz de aquella niña se escuchaba a través de la puerta y no camine tanto para nada. _

_ La puerta que estaba entre abierta dejaba ver esos pequeños rayos de luz... La abrí con un poco de nerviosismo pues me intrigaba pero a la vez me sentía amenazado por lo que habría  _ a _través de ella, después de unos minutos de drama mental finalmente tome valor y la abrí de golpe, solo para encontrarme con otra "Fabulosa" puerta..._

_ Genial... _

_ Era un corredor, del cual no se le visualiza inicio o final, simplemente los extremos del corredor eran tan oscuros que no podía ver hasta donde llegaban. _

_ En este corredor habían 2 puertas, una a cada lado. La puerta de donde acababa de salir, y una puerta de la cual emana una fuerte luz que sentía que me llamaba, pude distinguir unos cuantos juguetes repartidos por todo el piso, las paredes y la puerta estaban pintados de colores diferentes, en la puerta habían grabados unos dados y se sentía un ambiente agradable proveniente de ella. _

_ Eran como 2 fuerzas... _

_ Una oscura y una luminosa... _

_ Cada una de ellas me jalaba hacia su respectiva puerta, la del ojo cada vez se tornaba mas y mas tétrica, provocándome cierto escalofrío. _

_ Mientras que de la puerta de los dados escuchaba nuevamente la voz de esa niña... La escuchaba... ¿Llorando? _

_ Sin pensarlo me adentre en ella, la luz me cego por un momento, imposibilitando me ver, al recobrar la vista note que ya no estaba en el corredor, estaba en alguna especie de habitación llena de artefactos raros, en una de las esquinas había una persona, era... Un niño y para mi sorpresa era casi idéntico a mi. _

_ Este estaba llorando abrazando sus piernas mientras hablaba con sigo mismo, no entendía que decía, era un idioma desconocido para mi, pero, por el tono que usaba yo diría que estaba haciéndose preguntas... Después me di cuenta de que él era la supuesta niña de la cual seguía su voz, no puedo creer que confundi a un niño con una niña. Me siento tonto... Aunque cabe resaltar que tiene una voz muy aguda... _ ** 6 **

_ Al lado de el tenia algo familiar, una especie de caja pequeña con varios pedazos de oro regados por el suelo, no se por que sentía que ese objeto era importante para mi... Aunque no supiese que es. _ ** 3 **

_ El niño tomo la cajita y comenzó a hablarle, sentía como si lo que dijese me lo estuviese dirigiendo a mi... _   
_Decía palabras que no entendía el significado, al parecer era un dialecto diferente al mio, pero aun así, pude deducir que se trataba de una suplica ¿Me estaba suplicando?..._

\--- Por favor... Tu me cumplirás un deseo ¿Verdad?... No quiero nada del otro mundo, solamente quiero... Amigos... --- ** 5 **

_ Decía, aunque no entendía que era lo que trataba de expresarme, podía ver que de sus ojos salían unas cristalinas lágrimas mientras unas notorias ojeras se marcaban en sus ojos... En unos grandes ojos amatistas, los cuales son algo hipnóticos... Su voz quebradiza era algo que ablandaria hasta a el villano mas cruel, y su frágil cuerpo maltratado era una de las peores escenas que pude apreciar. Pobre niño, ojala pudiese hacer algo por ti. _ ** 4 **

_ Me quede un rato contemplando a aquel niño llorar en el frío suelo hasta que una gruesa voz llamo mi atención. _

_ Una persona mayor, parecido al niño, abrió la puerta de repente. . _

\--- Yugi, es hora de comer. ---

_ Aquel niño se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba la persona mayor, cerrando la puerta tras de si, bajo por unas escaleras hacia alguna especie de ¿Casa? O algo como una cueva, no sabría describirla, también llena de artefactos extraños. _

_ Se sentó en lo que parecía ser una mesa de madera. _

_ En esta conversaba con el hombre mayor, no se de que hablaban, pero note que respondía ante el sonido "Yugi", este hombre lo decía una y otra vez haciendo que el niño levantase la mirada de su comida para responderle a su acompañante, por lo que asumo que ese es su nombre, o al menos algo parecido, como un apodo de cariño talvez. _

_ Después de terminar de cenar "Yugi" volvió a su creo que habitación y comenzó a tratar de armar lo que creo que es... ¿Un juego?... Todas las piezas doradas que había visto parece ser que son de alguna especie de rompecabezas, y complicado por que podía ver la desesperación en el rostro de "Yugi", siguió así durante un rato largo hasta que se quedo dormido en la mesa donde estaba trabajando... _

_ Decidí hacerle compañía, permaneciendo a su lado, aunque no pudiese sentirme o saber que estoy ahí... Quizás esto es lo que me corresponde hacer, ser un compañero aunque no pueda verme... Es una relación un tanto extraña pero sería interesante aprender de este mundo que regresar a aquella oscuridad ya que, por lo que veo, esta lleno de cosas que no conozco... Y quizás encuentre respuestas... _

_ Y ahí comencé a pensar... ¿En donde me encontraba antes o por que ahora estaba junto a este niño? ... ¿Tengo algún propósito? Y ¿Por que no recuerdo nada?... Incógnitas con respuestas que dudo que me sean reveladas en este momento... Talvez con el tiempo se aclare todo... _

_ Bueno... Creo que deberé conocerte... El destino nos habrá unido por alguna razón... _ ** 1 **

_ Mucho gusto, Yugi. _


	2. No llores...

_Han pasado 1,256 días desde que desperté, y he aprendido mucho. La constante observación a este mundo me a permitido conocer bastante de el, Aunque muchas cosas siguen siendo un misterio para mi, de entre las que he aprendido están:_

  1. _Descubrí que al parecer soy un espíritu o algo por el estilo, pues como no tengo un cuerpo físico no puedo tocar nada de este mundo, simplemente lo atravieso._
  2. _He aprendido un poco del dialecto de este lugar, aunque muy poco, pero al menos lo básico para guiarme._
  3. _Mi corazonada con la caja dorada y el rompecabezas era correcta, estoy ligado a ese artefacto ya que donde sea que se encuentre esa caja, ahí estaré. Puedo calcular un rango máximo de 10 m de distancia entre la caja y mi persona. Osea, que solo puedo alejarme como máximo 10 m._
  4. _He conocido mas a fondo a mi compañero Yugi, su nombre completo es "Yugi Mutou", tiene 11 años de edad y es un niño enérgico de gran corazón que le encantan los juegos._



_Algo contradictorio es que no tiene con quien jugarlos por que siempre juega solo, incluso algunos juegos que necesitan más de 1 jugador._

_En fin, lo demás que he aprendido es que aquel hombre de tercera edad que vi antes parece ser el abuelo de Yugi, una mujer de cabello café corto es su madre, y su padre no vive con ellos, y ya que todos ellos tienen cosas importantes que hacer con su trabajo nadie puede hacerle compañía a Yugi, lo cual lo esta convirtiendo en un niño solitario y tímido._

_He ido a un lugar llamado "Escuela" pues Yugi lleva la caja dorada a todos lados y aquí parece que le enseñan cosas a los niños, por suerte puedo aprovechar he ir aprendiendo ya que enseñan cosas como lenguaje y ciencias matemáticas, que son lo básico en esta sociedad, y que me sirve conocerlos para poder entender que es lo que sucede a mi alrededor (Y el de Yugi.)_

_Hay algo que no entiendo todavía, le llaman "Electricidad" y parece ser lo que le da energía a ciertos artefactos, por ejemplo, hay unos extraños artilugios llamados "Lámparas" y estas gracias a la electricidad proporcionan luz artificial a los lugares y espacios, haciendo posible la visibilidad y movilidad en la noche, aunque también tiene su lado negativo, ya que las personas se quedan más tiempo despiertas por lo cual atrofia su salud y su reloj biológico natural._

_Exactamente eso sucede con Yugi, se mantiene despierto durante tanto tiempo tratando de armar el rompecabezas que en la mañana se siente agotado como para ir a la escuela o su coordinación se afecta al punto de que se choca con todo._

_Una vez casi se cae por las escaleras, y lo admitiré, quizás puede que sea mala persona pero eso fue muy gracioso._

_El punto es que no entiendo como funciona la "Electricidad", de seguro ha de ser algo fascinante, por lo que mi estadía indefinida en este lugar cada vez se torna mucho más interesante._

_Y algo que se me olvido mencionar._

_Parece que Yugi, se enamoro de cierta chica en la escuela._

_Es una niña de cabello café corto y ojos azules grandes, es una buena niña, no desprecia a Yugi, pero se siente un poco incomoda junto a el y digo esto por que pude notarlo en su rostro, todo dependerá de el si esa amistad florece o la deja morir._

_Aunque la verdad, dudo que termine en algún lado ya que, es demasiado tímido como para hacer algo al respecto._

_En fin, han pasado muchos días y aun no he podido tener ni la mas mínima comunicación con este niño, quiero preguntarle muchas cosas ¿De donde obtuvo la cajita dorada? O ¿Quién se la dio? si es que fue alguien mas el que se la otorgo, tengo indicios de que fue su madre o abuelo, pero ya que no domino el idioma no he podido descifrar eso aun, y me estresa un poco pues es una incógnita que necesito resolver con urgencia. Si soy un espíritu de seguro mori, solo que ahora bago sobre la tierra atado a un artilugio extraño, con un destino o castigo el cual me espera mientras debo afrontar esto con la carga de no saber nada sobre mi, mi pasado, mi alrededor ni quienes me rodean._

_Quiero respuestas._

_Es demasiado estresante y fastidioso el vivir sin un propósito o motivo, estoy aburrido, y preferiría morir a seguir 1 minuto mas en estas condiciones, o que al menos mi espíritu pueda descansar de una vez, quiero un trabajo, una tarea, algo que me motive y me mantenga distraído, algo en que enfocarme y mantenerme concentrado para poder avanzar, no tengo un propósito ¿Y eso no es precisamente lo que le da sentido a la vida?_

_Estoy sumamente triste, pareciese que mi existencia no tuviese sentido alguno. Me reconfortó a mi mismo diciéndome que estoy aquí para acompañar a Yugi y aprender sobre este mundo..._

_Pero..._

_Simplemente no entiendo el porque..._

_¿Qué tengo que hacer?..._

_¿Algo me deparara el destino?..._

_Algún día... ¿Tendré una vida? ..._

_¿Tendré algún propósito desconocido?..._

_¿De donde provengo?..._

_... ¿Quien soy? ..._

_Cada vez que pienso en ello se me hace mas tortuosa la existencia._

_Aunque... Creo que estoy siendo demasiado melodramático ¿Verdad?..._

_Mi único consuelo en este momento es el ver la luna desde la ventana de la habitación de Yugi, esta alumbra tan brillante extinguiendo la oscuridad... Llenándome de un poco de esperanza... Y calmando mi corazón confundido._

_Se me vino a la cabeza algo, es tonto pero, no pierdo con intentarlo._

_Me postré frente a la luz que entraba por la elevada ventana de la habitación, ojalá pudiera sentir su luz sobre mi, su calor... Algo... Espera... Qu-_

_No lo puedo creer..._

_Tengo sombra..._

_La oscura silueta se mostraba en el piso, pensé que simplemente la luz me atravesaría, pero parece que estuve equivocado, tenia sombra... ¡Tenia una sombra! me sentía feliz, se que es solo una sombra y a simple vista no significa nada especial, pero esto me indica que no soy tan irrelevante como pensé que lo era._

_Al parecer mi existencia no es tan monótona después de todo, por lo menos sirvo para hacer sombra ( y aunque suene muy deprimente. ) así que me sentía feliz, no se explicar el porque, pero me sentía muy feliz._

_Después de un tiempo, aproximadamente 1493 días desde que desperté Yugi a tenido problemas, es un chico al cual maltratan en la escuela, niños de 10 o menores, lo acosan quitándole su comida para los almuerzos o golpeándole directamente, los lideres de su escuela parecen estar al tanto de esto pero no hacen nada, lo cual no me parece justo._

_Pobre Yugi..._

_Un dia llego golpeado a la casa con sus ropajes destrozados y con otra ropa que de seguro le dieron en la enfermería de lo dañado que debía estar su uniforme,y esto lo se gracias ha que no es la primera vez que pasa._

_Su madre y abuelo atienden sus heridas mientras a Yugi se le escapan quejidos, y yo desde aquí, por alguna razón puedo sentir un poco de su tristeza y en verdad que es mucha , al terminar subió a su habitación para encerrarse y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente en su almohada gritando o diciéndose a si mismo:_

\--- ¿POR QUE SOY TAN DÉBIL? ---

_Habia veces en las que no me llevaba a la escuela así que no tengo idea del por que se decía eso, algo sucedió hoy que le ha hecho comportarse asi, lastima que no pueda saber el porque... Aunque tampoco puedo hacer nada así que el saberlo no causaría un gran impacto_

_Podía sentir su desesperación y tristeza, no es algo por lo que un niño debería pasar, los niños deben ser alegres y enérgicos contagiando a todo mundo de su cariño y felicidad incondicional._

_Yugi no._

_Yugi es diferente._

_Y en cierta forma me encanta que sea así, no expresa abiertamente sus sentimientos, se los guarda para si mismo y aunque a veces se sienta triste hace de todo por que los demás no lo estén... Como ya dije... Es un niño de gran corazón... Aunque en ocasiones termine profundamente lastimado._

_Lo único que puedo hacer por el es sentarme a su lado y tratar de brindarle una compañía que, quizás no pueda ver pero, tal vez pueda sentir, y hacerle saber que siempre hay alguien con el, se que suena más poético que lógico pero ahora mismo era lo único que me quedaba._

_Era un poco frustrante y desanimador ver a Yugi así, con mi mano trate de acariciar su cabellera, obviamente, no sentí nada pero creo que moví uno que otro cabello y eso es suficiente para mi, al menos por ahora._

\--- ¿hu?... ---

_Yugi comenzó a toquetear se sus cabellos con las manos como si buscase algo, después de un rato volteo hacia la derecha, justo donde yo me encontraba... Me... ¿Estaba viendo? ..._

_No, es imposible, Yugi no me esta viendo, su mirada esta perdida, no esta viendo un punto fijo simplemente divaga por la misma área, pero creo que quizás logre lo que intentaba hacer, Yugi al parecer sintió mi tacto... Me sintió._

\--- ¿P-Pero que?...---

_Después de decir aquello, su rostro se torno en uno lleno de impresión y asombro, hasta podría decir que estaba pálido. Aun seguía sin entender..._

_¿que sucede? ¿Que es lo que esta impresionando a mi Aibou?_

_Después de un rato con Yugi mirando fijamente a mi dirección. Sucedió algo... Que no se como describir... Con sus manitas comenzó a agitarlas en el aire, como ¿Tratando de buscarme?..._

\--- ¿H-Hay algo... Ahí?... -

_Dijo con cierto tono entrecortado, parece que si me esta buscando... ¿A mi?... No, no me ha identificado como una persona simplemente sabe que hay algo que esta a su lado, aunque no sepa que es... Eso desde cierto punto de vista es muy aterrador._

_Las manos de Yugi me traspasaban mientras las agitaba una y otra vez en donde se supone que estaría mi estomago, debo admitir que era tierno y algo hasta chistoso ver a Yugi tratando de tocarme, la inocencia de un niño ha de ser de las cosas mas puras que existen, pero lo que me alegra es que al menos sabe que estoy aquí, o al menos, que algo esta con el._

\--- ¿E-Eres otro y-yo?... --- _Preguntó con cierto miedo en su tono._

_Esto me desconcertó, no le encontre sentido a la pregunta... Quizás preguntaba por el parentesco físico que hay entre nosotros._

_La verdad es que somos bastante similares, con pequeñas excepciones._

_Yo soy de estatura promedio, en comparación a los demás, mis ojos son de un color inusual, son de un rubí intenso, casi que rojo, un color que no lo he podido encontrar en los ojos de alguien más._

_Tengo un cabello algo loco, son 5 puntas que se extienden hacia arriba, y a los lados, como una estrella de mar o una hoja de maple, estas adornadas con un mechón amarillo/dorado sobre ellas. En mi frente tengo unos mechones dorados que forman una especie de "M" y que descienden un poco mas arriba de mis ojos hasta mas o menos la altura de mis hombros. Tengo entre 16 y 18 años, aun no estoy seguro de que edad exacta se supone que tengo ya que lo poco que he recordado no es de utilidad, al parecer mi crecimiento esta congelado de alguna manera por lo que no crezco mas._

_En cambio, Yugi, es pequeño, bastante pequeño, (En comparación a los demás niños de su edad) con unos grandes y brillantes ojos de un color amatista rozando el morado, mejillas coloradas por naturaleza y tiene el mismo peinado que yo, solo que no tiene los mechones dorados subiendo por su cabellera, en cambio tiene el mismo peinado frontal con la excepción de un pequeño detalle de cabello dorado en la mitad de la "M" que llega hasta un poco mas alto de su nariz._

_Aunque, se supone que no soy visible para sus ojos, y en base a eso ¿Por que dijo aquella frase?_

_" ¿Eres otro yo?... "_

_Después de mover sus manos por la nada un buen rato se levanto de la cama y comenzó arrastrarse por el suelo, esto me dejo aun mas desconcertado que antes._ **1**

_Con sus manitas comenzó a golpear el piso en un área determinada y hablarle al suelo ¿Que sucede?..._

_Oh..._

_Mi sombra... Yugi, vio mi sombra._

_Eso explica todo lo que ha sucedido, dijo aquello por que ambas sombras tienen formas de estrellas, me descuide mucho._

_Pero esto me encantaba, quizás esta sea la forma de poder comunicarme con el._

_Levanté_ _mi mano he hice un ademán de saludo tratando de que se expresara lo que quería, la sombra es un poco difícil de controlar._

\--- H-Hola...---

_Yugi imito mi movimiento con cierto miedo, parece que esto ha de ser extraño para el._

_Después de un rato sin decir nada pregunto:_

\--- Aam... ¿Que eres? ---

_Se me era imposible responder una pregunta de ese estilo._

_Después de esto, Yugi salio despavorido corriendo de la habitación buscando a su madre._

_Creo que lo asuste... Demonios... Justo cuando pensé que lo había logrado..._

_Después de un tiempo volvió con su madre jalada del brazo tratando de "demostrarme" por asi decirlo, algo lo asusto y fue a correr por su mama, no lo culpo, ya que no es normal que una sombra te persiga o te hable, en este tiempo son muy paranoicos con los temas de fantasmas y espíritus, y al parecer les tienen un gran terror, por lo que quizás lo mejor sea mantener mi existencia oculta como lo ha estado hasta ahora._

_La madre al no ver nada solo le revolvió el cabello y se retiro dejándome a solas con mi aibou._

_Este miraba mi sombra con una expresión de completo terror, se notaba a la distancia que aquella situación le daba miedo._

_Su rostro casi que palido he inmovilizado completamente temblaban con mucha fuerza y su mirada..._

_Su mirada fue lo que mas me desgarro, estaba asustando a un niño... Y mi único amigo... Lagrimas cristalinas bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas... Su tierna mirada feliz estaba sin brillo Mientras solo se quedaba quieto como si esperaba que me fuera..._

_\--- n-no... Espera... No llores...---_

_Trate de acercarme pero yugi solo se alejaba cada vez más._

\--- d-dejame en paz! --- _dijo cayendo al suelo mientras se arrastraba tratando lo mas que podia alejarse de mi, o bueno... de mi sombra._

_Esto me hizo sentirme terriblemente mal... Ya no quería seguir atormentando a mi aibou, simplemente queria irme de aqui y cumplir su deseo, dejarlo en paz..._

_No sabia a donde ir, durante todo este tiempo siempre estuve cerca de yugi y de su rompecabezas y lo peor de todo es que no soy capaz de alejarme mucho de ambos, al final decidí apartarme del rayo de luz y hacer desaparecer la sombra que se proyectaba, desde ahí le cause un gran terror o mejor dicho "un trauma" a mi pequeño compañerito que siempre miraba debajo de su cama por si la sombra de su otro yo aparecía nuevamente, desde ahí nunca más decidí presentarme nuevamente... No quería intervenir en la vida de Yugi... Y no lo haría._

_Simplemente preferí observar a la distancia, como lo he hecho durante estos últimos 4 años... Tal Vez hasta que todos mueran..._


	3. Moretones

Hoy es el día de la foto escolar de mi aibou, está bastante emocionado por esto, como siempre lo acompañe a la escuela debido a que lleva la cajita consigo y además también tuvimos a tea la cual se ha vuelto muy unida a mi Hikari pues la mayoría del tiempo están juntos y está casi siempre lo protege de las personas que lo lastiman, como los brabucones de su escuela, en específico con uno muy extraño a mí parecer.

"Joey Wheleer" ** 3 **

Es conocido como el "rey pandillero" o algo por el estilo, no me agrada nada además de que incita a Yugi a ser violento he impulsivo, técnicamente, a ser el.

En fin, cambiando de tema, al llegar a la escuela de inmediato se fue a su aula a tratar de armar el rompecabezas... Los demás se iban con sus amigos a hablar o salían del aula para ir a jugar en las canchas, después de unos minutos Yugi se encontraba completamente solo en el salón, el profesor al parecer aún no llegaba, así que comenzó a trabajar en su hobbie más preciado.

Se sentó emocionado en su asiento y saco la cajita dorada, después cogía y separaba todas las piezas del rompecabezas una por una, muy cuidadosamente, como si fuesen de cristal ( esto me causó gracia ) y empezó a tratar de encajarlas.

Yo estaba técnicamente flotando viendo cómo resolvía su rompecabezas con tanta pasión, me encantaba verlo de esa manera, tan entregado en cuerpo y alma a cumplir su cometido y para mí, es algo digno de admirar.

Pasaron 30 minutos y las clases estaban por comenzar, los alumnos entraban al salón y Yugi rápidamente guardaba la cajita dorada dentro de su mochila mientras yo me ubicaba en la parte de atrás del aula para atender a la clase.

Durante este año he aprendido más sobre el dialecto, almenos ya soy capaz de sostener una conversación corta con alguien, o al menos eso opino yo ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, por lo menos puedo entender un poco las conversaciones que tienen yugi y tea de vez en cuando en los recreos, y aunque me siento un fizgon por meterme en sus asuntos privados, creo que no tengo más opción pues solo puedo oir a Yugi con claridad. ** 2 **

Durante la hora del almuerzo Yugi y tea se iban a una parte retirada del colegio y parecía que entablaban una plática sobre un juego nuevo que a yugi le gustó, pero no pudo terminar, ella se ofreció a ayudarle llendo a su tienda de juegos por primera vez desde que se conocieron, esto emocionó mucho a Yugi y pude ver qué su corazón se aceleró al instante... Definitivamente está enamorado de tea, esto me pareció tierno y por algún motivo algo me molesto, siento que... Tal vez esto no termine bien para Yugi... Como un mal presentimiento. ** 9 **

Pasaron las horas y era tiempo de la esperada foto escolar, Yugi se sentía emocionado, tea al contrario, solo era indiferente ante este hecho, parece que no le importa mucho.

Y en realidad no era nada de otro mundo, solo se sentaban sobre un banquillo delante de un fondo blanco ** 1 **

En fin, en la tarde fue y pude ver cómo Yugi se divertida bastante con ella, era agradable ver sonreir a mi aibou de vez en cuando... Cómo si el amor por esa chica hiciera que las palizas diarias que recibe fueran menos dolorosas...

Al llegar la noche este decidió acompañarla a su casa, hubo juegos y risas con los cuales mi Hikari se lo pasó muy bien... Me alegro por el, estos momentos son los que más recuerda cuando entro a su cámara mental, momentos felices que le ayudan a superar las adversidades con las que Lidia casi que todos los días.

Después de dejar a tea en su casa este se dirigió un rato al parque, era de noche por lo que me preocupe un poco, al parecer el crimen y la maldad están desatadas por todas partes en esta época y no quiero que le suceda nada a yugi. ** 3 **

Al llegar este se trepo por las ramas de un árbol no muy alto y comenzó a escalarlo, con dificultad, pero lo hacia. Su esfuerzo podía hasta sentirlo lo cual me pareció extraño... Cada vez me estoy fusionando más con el cuerpo de Yugi, la mayoría de las cosas que el siente yo las siento en mi... Levemente pero lo hago.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el tope del árbol, la brisa soplaba suavemente como el que acaricia una flor mientras el cielo nocturno nos envolvía en su oscuridad... La mayoría de los "faros" que alumbraban la noche estaban siendo apagados dejandonos en una completa oscuridad y debido a esto mi nervios aumentaron ya que hace mucho tiempo desperté sumergido en ella con una confusión y terror que prefiero no recordar por lo que no quiero volver ahí... Me gusta como estoy ahora... Al menos es mucho mejor que estar totalmente solo...

Mi único consuelo para esto fue aferrarme al subconsciente de Yugi y esperar a que todo terminará... Creo que, por primera vez desde que desperté sentía miedo, y no un miedo leve, un miedo que paralizaba cada parte de mi, si tuviera cuerpo estoy seguro de que estaría inmóvil en estos momentos. Por otro lado me sentía patético pues el aferrarme desesperadamente al subconsciente de un niño de 12 años es algo bastante lamentable al menos desde mi punto de vista.

En ese momento por nuestra cercanía sentia sus emociones, todo su ser al contrario del mío se sentia en una calma total la cual me iba relajando poco a poco, cada vez me ponía menos tenso y soltaba más a mi aibou, aunque sin embargo también sentía lo demás... Y desgraciadamente sus emociones en ese momento se reflejaban con unas grandes lágrimas cristalinas descendiendo por esas mejillas lastimadas, podía sentir toda la tristeza que venía de el, y no tenía ni idea del por qué se debía esto. Me sentía tan frustrado por las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo y ofrecerle consuelo en ese momento...cosas que jamás podré hacer... Lo único que hice fue tratar de darle un abrazo teniendo muy presente que el no sentiria nada de esto, solo preferí aferrarme a la esperanza de que quizás mis sentimientos pudieran ser transmitidos de esta manera...

Debo admitir que el ver ese hermoso cielo nocturno sobre nuestras cabezas fue de los escenarios más únicos que he visto hasta ahora, todos esos cuerpos celestes que pudieron haber muerto hace mucho tiempo aun nos alumbran con los recuerdos de su luz brindandonos una emoción indescriptible que calmaba nuestro corazón... Y pensando a profundidad diría que en la vida las cosas son así, puede que algo haya acabado... Pero los recuerdos de lo que vivimos siempre estarán grabados en nuestra alma, acompañandonos toda la vida haciendo más gratificante la existencia he iluminando nuestros momentos tristes.

Y aquí fue cuando lo comprendí.

El como es que Yugi es capaz de vivir su día a día a pesar de todas las adversidades que lo atacan, el no es que sea alguien sumiso, o una persona débil, el simplemente elige ver lo realmente importante, solo se enfoca en lo positivo en vez de lo negativo provocando que no se preocupe por los problemas todo el tiempo, simplemente en el momento, por lo cual me hace pensar que... Tal vez debería intentar poner en práctica esto, el no concentrarme sobre mi pasado incierto o de cuánto tiempo estaré aquí. Simplemente disfrutar todos los momentos preciados junto a Yugi que pueda tener y atesorarlos como lo más preciado que tengo, aunque técnicamente lo son.

Después de un rato de seguir admirando los pequeños soles me pregunte esto.

¿Si Yugi vive de esa manera entonces, cual es el motivo de sus lágrimas ahora?

Me pregunte esto una y otra vez hasta que sin darme cuenta Vi como las lágrimas de Yugi comenzaban a secarse, y poco a poco iba creciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía maravillado el cosmos ¿Cómo es que sus emociones cambian tan rápido? En un momento se siente feliz, luego triste y nuevamente feliz... Esto es algo confuso y no es la primera vez que pasa. En su escuela llora cuando está solo, como en los baños, la azotea o incluso detrás de esta, pero cuando lo golpean o acosan nunca derrama ni una sola lágrima, prefiere mantenerse firme ante todo pero desmoronarse en soledad... Algo que todavía no entiendo de Yugi y que si lo pienso bien va en contraposición con lo que teorize anteriormente... ** 2 **

Realmente el estar en ambientes asi me pone a pensar.

Después de organizar un poco mis ideas llegue a la siguiente conclusión:

_ Yugi es un tierno chico de 12 años que sufre de acoso en su escuela y a la vez en su vida privada, pero su orgullo y fuerza de voluntad no le permiten llorar frente a sus acosadores por qué esto para el es técnicamente hacerles saber que pueden romper todas sus partes, por lo cual se abstiene de hacerlo junto a los demás, intuyo que debido a esto también desarrollo el mismo sentimiento pero con sus seres queridos o demás personas cercanas a el, provocando que nunca llore frente a los demás. _

_Pero como cualquier ser humano la necesidad de llorar se el es imposible de suprimir, por lo que prefiere hacerlo en soledad y parcialmente. Me explico. Creo que Yugi nunca llora por lo que le pasa en el momento, si no por todas esas situaciones y problemas que enfrentó antes mostrándose firme pero con su corazón desmoronarse de a poco y desahogando sus sentimientos con sigo mismo._   
_No obstante, aunque el matoneo que sufre le afecte tanto física como mental mente no significa que se la viva pensando y lamentando se a sí mismo por su situación, los moretones y marcas en su piel solo son heridas de guerra que lleva con honor y orgullo, pues sabe que no son cicatrices, sino heridas, que sabe que en algún momento sanaran y se librara de ese molesto dolor que anda con el._

Y así siguió la noche, mi aibou llorando desahogando sus penas mientras yo trataba de descifrar como funcionaba la mentalidad de este. La cual digo que sigue siendo un misterio y gracias a el pude enfocarme en algo que en verdad me importa en vez de preocuparme por la oscuridad de mi alrededor. Pues de todas formas, tengo a mi Hikari para alumbrar mi vida.

Sin discusión alguna el cielo nocturno es un espectáculo único he inigualable lleno de pequeñas luces que deleitan la vista y estimulan a niveles impresionantes la habilidad de comprensión de una persona.

Pero sin duda el verlas reflejadas en tu mirada es algo sin comparación que hace latir locamente mi corazón como ninguna otra cosa existente.

Al llegar a casa observé con cuidado como mi Yugi resolvia con tanta pasión el rompecabezas, el que se esforzarse tanto en resolverlo simplemente me conmovia aunque no entendiera bien el porqué.  
Las noches siguientes mi mirada solo se clavaba en la hermosa placidez con la que dormía y en velar sus sueños para que siempre pudiera ver esa sonrisa.

No tengo muy en claro que es lo que siento pero...

Diría que es algo especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Eter~
> 
> Bueno... Las cosas románticas por lo general les pido a Izzy hacerlas por qué yo no soy muy buena pero... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Demasiado?
> 
> ¿Se vio forzado?  
> Alguna sugerencia la acepto por completo.
> 
> Y pues... Izzy me reto a escribir rápidamente un episodio pero... No sé cómo quedó... Así que por eso tan corto y con fallas.


	4. ¿Juego?

No han pasado muchos días desde la foto escolar y la vida de mi hikari no ha cambiado mucho aunque, lo interesante es que por fin después de mucho tiempo le dejaron ayudar en la tienda de vídeo juegos a la que tanto a querido entrar... La de su abuelo Solomon Mutou.

Siempre le denegaron el ingreso y todavía no entiendo el porque. De seguro debió ser por su bien.

En fin, estoy viendo como Yugi barre el suelo...

No es muy entretenido, lo se, pero aun así no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer...

\--- ¡Yugi! --- Acaba de aparecer el abuelo.

\--- ¡Abuelito! ¿Que sucede? ---

\--- ¡Ayúdame a entrar unas cajas llenas de artículos para la tienda! ---

\--- ¡Si! --- Dijo para dejar la escoba apoyada en la pared e ir corriendo emocionado hacia la salida... Jajaja que tierno. Al llegar no eran muchas, solo eran unas 3 cajas de tamaño mas o menos mediano, aunque para Yugi eran gigantes debido a su reducido tamaño, pero era gracioso verlo tratar de cargarlas para que al final solo las llevaras a rastras. No me canso de ver a Yugi...

\--- ¿Que hay en estas cajas abuelito? ---

\--- Oh nada fuera de lo común Yugi, solo un juego nuevo. ---

\--- ¡¿lo puedo probar?! ---

\--- Bueno... Es un juego de cartas, por lo que solo te daré un mazo ¿De acuerdo? Pero si no salen buenas cartas no te daré otra gratis ¿Me entendiste Yugi? ---

\--- Si, si, ¡Dámelo! ---

\--- Jajaja esta bien, al menos déjame abrir la caja. ---

El abuelo prosedio a abrir la caja con lo que creo que se le llama "Exacto" o "Bisturí". En su interior no había mas que algunas especies de cajitas rectangulares en las que deduzco, deberían estar las cartas.

\--- ¿Duelo... De monstruos? ---

\--- Es lo mas nuevo en juegos de cartas, esta causando furor en varias partes del mundo por lo diverso que es. ---

\--- Ahora que lo pienso, creo haber oído a algunos chicos de mi escuela hablando de el... Solo que... No se, se ve muy simple...---

\--- Para nada, si lo estructuras bien puede llegar a ser muy divertido, déjame explicarte. ---

Y así se quedaron hablando durante creo que 2 horas acerca del juego, y la verdad es que no parecía ser cualquier juego, habían algunos personajes que se me hacían de alguna forma... ¿Familiares? No lo se... Solo se que reaccione inconscientemente apenas ver las imágenes.

Mi Yugi se veía tan emocionado al comprender mejor el juego, yo al contrario no entendía muchas cosas, debido al lenguaje que aun no entiendo en la totalidad y en algunas cosas que no les veo sentido.  
En la tarde después de que terminara sus tareas e hiciera su intento diario de armar el rompecabezas, se derrumbo en la cama a admirar el pequeño mazo que le había salido en la cajita de hoy, había un monstruo rosado de apariencia... Un tanto... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Tétrica y a la vez tierna? No lo se, es algo raro... Se llama Wattapon...

????

Como siempre me la pasaba flotando decidí simular un apoyo sobre la cama al lado de Yugi, así tendría una mejor vista de los monstruos que estaba viendo, era agradable el solo sentirlo a mi lado, me hacia sentir menos solo y simular una sensación de compañía... Aunque... Era bastante triste el que tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo... Y lo que mas me duele ahora que lo pienso...

¿Hasta donde llegaré de esta manera?

¿Estaré toda su vida de esta forma?

¿Lo veré crecer? ¿Madurar? ¿Corromperse?...

... ¿Morir?...

Yo... Dudo poder soportar la perdida de mi luz... De verdad... No quiero... Ya he visto como son las muertes de estas épocas y no hay algo que me parezca mas horrible, ver a las personas conectadas a máquinas mientras la vida se les escapa lentamente y agonizan de dolor en el proceso... No quisiera ver a mi Yugi de esa manera... No podría, y lo peor de todo seria que estaría obligado pues nuestra distancia no puede ser muy lejana. **2**

Ojala eso nunca tuviera que pasar.

\--- Jm... Hay muchos monstruos débiles en esta caja... Pero, de seguro si sigo comprando cartas lograre estructurar una baraja digna de competición. ---

¿Esta aspirando a algo como eso? ¿Planea competir?

Mi Yugi es cada vez mas sorprendente...

\--- ¡Yugi! ¡La cena esta lista! ---

\--- ¡Voy Madre! --- Grito para dejar las cartas sobre la cama e ir corriendo hacia su madre.

Yo mientras me vi obligado a bajar con el, pues, nuestro limite de distancia era muy fuerte, además de que no quiere soltar el cofre dorado para nada.

Después de verlo comer y subir nuevamente a tratar de armar el rompecabezas decidió irse a dormir. No fue un día tan movido como otros...

Aunque siento que hoy marco un antes y después en la vida de Yugi.

No puedo dormir... No tengo la necesidad y por lo tanto solo me limito a cerrar los ojos y simular que lo hago pero...

No puedo...

Como no tenía nada mas que hacer solo me entretuve viendo el como Yugi dormía... Estaba en una pesadilla por lo que me preocupe un poco, tenía una expresión de miedo plasmada por todo su rostro... Ojala pudiera hacer algo por el... Siente levemente mi tacto pero... Dudo que sea suficiente para reconfortarlo.

\--- Y-Yami... ---

¿He?... Dijo, _Yami_...

Tengo entendido que significa "Oscuridad" pero... ¿Por que la estará diciendo ahora? Yo le llamo _Hikari_ osea "Luz" simplemente por que fue esa pequeña lucecita que me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba al despertar...  
Debido a nuestra relación... ¿Yo seria la oscuridad y el la luz? Tiene sentido pero... Me pregunto como es que me comunico con el... De alguna forma lo hago pero no soy consciente de ello todavía.

Ojala supiera como.

* * *

Un nuevo día, nuevo comienzo, Yugi despertó mucho mas enérgico que de costumbre pues por lo general siempre que despierta se queda aproximadamente 30 minutos dando vueltas en su cama para "Quitarse" el sueño, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo provocaba que volviera a quedarse dormido y su madre tenga que tirarle agua fría para levantarle. Al contrario de hoy, que apenas abrir los ojos de un salto se levanto de la cama (Cosa que no me esperaba) y fue directo al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

¿Acaso hoy es una fecha especial la cual no recuerde?

\--- ¡Buenos días! --- Dijo mirándose a si mismo en el espejo, yo solo le veía desde atrás, me causaba un poco de gracia pero era agradable ver a Yugi contento, de cierta forma me lo contagiaba.  
Salí del baño apenas comenzó a desnudarse para entrar en la bañera, por suerte la distancia que puedo tomar es mas o menos de 10 m por lo que puedo darle su privacidad.

Aproveche y comencé a ver las cartas del juego que estaban esparcidas a lo largo del escritorio, por alguna razón volteaba a ver las piezas del rompecabezas y luego a las cartas, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

¡No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que tienen alguna especie de relación! **1**

Seguí viendo las cartas y note que la mayoría de los monstruos son de un ataque muy débil comparado con otros...

Wattapon: 300 ptos de ataque.  
Kuriboh: 200 ptos de ataque.  
Gollim: 700 ptos de ataque.

Había una en especial que se llamaba "Juramento del dragón" o "Hechizo del dragón" no estoy muy seguro, pero tenía un ataque de 2000 lo cual en comparación a las demás cartas era bastante alto.

\--- ¡¡¡HAA!!! ---

¿¡Q-Que fue eso!? ¡Provino del baño!

Al entrar Yugi solo estaba envuelto en una toalla, estaba derribado en el piso con una expresión de dolor en su rostro... ¡H-Había sangre brotando de detrás de su cabeza! Parecía estar al borde del desmayo... ¡¿Que fue lo que sucedió?!

No puede ser... Nadie viene... ¡¿Solo yo lo escuche?! ¡Esto no es bueno!

\--- H-Ha... ---

Ya ni siquiera articulaba bien las palabras que pronunciaba ¡Estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco!

Tengo que hacer algo... ¡Nadie mas lo hará aparte de mi! Tengo que hacerlo...

¡Yugi!  
  


\-- ¿D-Donde... Estoy? ---

Hay una luz segadora sobre mi, por alguna razon estoy en el suelo... Me levanto poco a poco con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me impide moverme bien... ¿Donde esta Yugi?... ¡Hace un momento estaba aquí! Tengo que ayudarlo... ¡Yugi! ¿Donde estas? ¡Yugi!

Salgo poco a poco de donde estoy, paso a paso con un poco de aturdimiento sobre mi... ¿Por que demonios estoy desnudo? ¿Y donde diablos esta Yugi? ¡¿Como pudo desaparecer así?!

  
Llegó a las escaleras y trato de bajar lo mejor que puedo... Pero apenas tocar el tercer escalón bajo rodando por estas... ¿Me he caído? Por que siento un leve dolor en algunas partes pero... No era tan intenso como crei que seria por que por mas extraño que suene... Sentí el impacto pero casi no emanó dolor de aquellas áreas...

Trato de ponerme de pie pero... No puedo... ¿Que sucede?

\--- ¡Dios santo! ¡Yugi! ---

¡Mama a aparecido! ¿Donde esta Yugi? ¡¿Donde?!  
De sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas... ¿Q-Que le pasa? No entiendo nada...

\--- ¿¡Q-QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUI!? --- Grito el abuelo, notablemente alterado.

\--- ¡¡No lo se!! ---

\--- Llamaré a una ambulancia. ---

¿Hu?... Todo se... Esta volviendo borroso... Ya no... No...

Yugi...

* * *

\--- ¡YUGI! ---

Desperté de golpe en una habitación oscura... Eran... Una gran cantidad de... ¿Espera que?

¿Escaleras y puertas?

Todo esto tenía un aspecto muy extraño, bizarro diría yo, pues había escaleras que no les veía un comienzo o algunas un fin, y puertas suspendidas en el aire sin ningún tipo de apoyo... Realmente esto era bastante extraño al menos para lo que me encuentro acostumbrado.

Sé que ya he estado aquí, recuerdos nubosos llegan a mi cabeza... Y un escalofrío me inunda.

Camino sin parar abriendo y cerrando puertas buscando la salida de aqui, pero es como una especie de laberinto tramposo que cambia de aspecto con la finalidad de confundirte y hacerte perder la cabeza o al menos eso creo, pues abro y cierro una puerta y cosas extrañas... Suceden...

  
  


Tengo que salir de aqui... ¡Ya! ¡Yugi me necesita!

\--- ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! --- Gritaba una y otra vez su nombre con la esperanza de poder llegar a el, pero pareciera que mis intentos eran en vano. Corria y gritaba por todos los lugares a los cuales podía entrar buscando desesperadamente que mi pequeño aibou apareciera.

\--- ¿Yugi?... ¿Te encuentras bien? ---

Una voz... Viene de todas partes y pregunta si Yugi estará bien. ¿Que sucede?

\--- Yugi... ¡Despierta! ---

\--- ¿Hu?... ---

\--- ¡Gracias a Dios Yugi! Por fin despertaste. --- Decia la madre de Yugi con una gran cantidad de lagrimas en su rostro.

\--- ¿He?... ---

\--- ¡Yugi!

\--- ¿Tea? ---

\--- Dios, que alegria... Al menos no tienes amnesia... ---

\--- ¿Mama? ¿Que paso? --- Pregunto... La luz estaba lastimandome un poco, estos cambios me resultaban drásticos a pesar de no tener un cuerpo.

\--- Tuviste un accidente en tu baño... Te golpeaste en la parte trasera del cráneo y en la parte trasera de tu cuello... Pense que seria mas grave pero por suerte no lo fue... ---

\--- Abuelo... ---

\--- Tranquilo Yugi aquí estoy, no importa lo que digan los demas para mi eres un verdadero guerrero. ---

\--- ¿Que?... ¿Por que... Dices eso? ---

\--- El doctor no sabe explicar el como con una herida de tal magnitud, con la cual debiste haber perdido el conocimiento, no lo hiciste, estuviste conciente durante el tiempo suficiente como para salir del cuarto y llegar a sala para que tu madre y yo pudiéramos hacer algo por ti... ---

\--- Eres sorprendente Yugi... ---

\--- No es para tanto. --- Rio un poco avergonzado. --- Aunque... La verdad no recuerdo el haber hecho algo así. ---

Seguidamente todos comenzaron a reírse de el, este solo decidió seguir el juego y reirse tambien aunque le doliera la cabeza.

Me alegraba que mi Yugi estuviese bien y a salvo, su sonrisa no había desaparecido por lo que nada me hacia mas feliz ahora.

Aunque...

¿Que fue lo que sucedió? Por primera vez desde que desperte senti sensaciones que nunca pense que sentiria... Dolor, mareo, desconcentración, debilidad, desorientación... Todos estas experiencias que solo podría experimentar alguien con un cuerpo...

\--- ¡¡W-Waa!! A-Abuelo ¿Mi tesoro se encuentra bien? ---

\--- ¿Hu? Claro yugi, aqui esta, pense que te gustaria tenerlo para cuando despertaras. ---

\--- ¡Waaaa mi tesoro! --- Decía feliz para tomar rápidamente la cajita dorada y abrazarla. --- ¡Estoy seguro que mi tesoro tuvo que ver! ---

\--- ¿Eh? ¿Por que piensas eso Yugi? ---

\--- No lo se... Simplemente... Es como si algo en mi corazón me lo dijera... --- Decía con una cálida sonrisa.

Aibou...

\--- Bueno... Aprende esto Yugi... Debes seguir lo que te indica tu corazón, pues este te llevara por el buen camino y te acompañará cuando lo necesites... Solo el sabe lo mejor para ti... Y nadie mas que el se preocupa tanto por ti. ---

\--- Si... Eso hare... Y eso es justo lo que siento que esta diciendo... --- Decía con cariño mientras abrazaba la cajita.

Sus familiares y amigos no hacían mas que mirarle y sonreirse por lo tierno e inocente que era Yugi, que fuera tan dulce hasta para darle amor a una cajita u objeto inanimado causaba una gran ternura en todos.

Mas que todo en el mio, con el solo hecho de abrazar aquella caja senti un revoltijo de sensaciones que... No soy capaz de explicarlas...

Mi corazon latia cada vez mas fuerte por cada segundo que Yugi duraba abrazando la cajita, como si fuera mi cuerpo podía sentir el calor y la calidez que tenia para darme... De alguna manera el sabe que estoy a su lado, por lo menos su corazón lo hace, y en consecuencia el mio responde a sus palabras...

Por primera vez...

Por primera vez desde que desperté...

Me sentí tan...

Amado...

No pude evitar llorar, las lagrimas salian de mi ser sin control mientras me abrazaba a mi mismo como una manera de reconfortarme... Me sentía... Tan feliz, entre mis sollozos y lagrimas era bastante visible una gran sonrisa... Las lágrimas no alcanzaban a demostrar lo conmovido que me sentía en el momento... Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado y acongojado que era hasta doloroso el hecho de que no existiese una manera de expresar todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro de mi ahora... Con solo un poco de tu cariño has sido capaz de volverme tan feliz... Mi hikari...

\--- Disculpen, la hora de visita termino, me temo que tengo que pedirles que desalojen la habitación, el enfermo necesita descansar. ---

\--- Oh, claro, ya nos íbamos. --- Dijo su madre para llevarse consigo a todos.

\--- ¡Adiós Yugi! ¡Que te mejores! --- Exclamó Tea con emoción.

\--- ¡Adiós Tea! --- Dijo sonriente para agitar su mano en señal de despedida.

Seguidamente quedamos solos en la habitación, Yugi miraba las piezas contenidas dentro de la caja dorada con un cariño que me encantaba apreciar.

Seguidamente (Como siempre) comenzó a intentar armar el rompecabezas, solo que esta vez lo hacia con tanta calma y tranquilidad, sabía que no lo lograría en ese momento... Pero aun asi queria intentarlo solo para estar en contacto con ellas.

Me sente a su lado a ver que era lo que hacia, trataba de encajar las piezas unas con otras intentando unirlas y formar una figura aunque se despegarán por no encajar.

Le has puesto tanta dedicación a eso... Como si supieras que tiene relacion con migo... Realmente, nada me hace mas feliz que tu existencia Yugi...

¿Sabes? Seguire el consejo de tu abuelo, después de todo las personas viejas son las mas sabias...

Mi corazón me dice...

_Que te ame sin limites._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no acostumbro a hacer esto pero, deje este cap sin revision, lo que escribi asi quedo pues llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y quizas despues no tenga mas tiempo, me disculpo por eso.  
> En fin, no me gusta dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo asi que aqui esta, que disfruten.
> 
> ~Eter~


	5. Cumpleaños

Han pasado 6 meses desde el accidente en el baño, ya casi nadie recuerda lo ocurrido y todos estamos muy emocionados por estar cerca de una gran fecha.

4 de junio. Cumpleaños de mi Yugi.

Ya esta completamente recuperado de aquello lo cual es perfecto ya que harán una gran fiesta para celebrar sus 15 años. Parece ser una tradición el siempre realizar una ceremonia o al menos una reunión para celebrar en específico la llegada de esa edad, no entiendo muy bien del porque, pero ahí esta.

Su madre esta mas que eufórica por esto, incluso lo lleva a rastras a múltiples tiendas para comprarle ropa, y admito que me reí en muchas ocasiones por la cara de incómodo que ponía al probarse uno que otro atuendo. Aunque se veía como un verdadero caballerito jajaja.

Aunque en las mujeres es mas extravagante la fiesta que en los hombres de todas formas sus familiares ofrecerán una reunión para todos sus compañeros de clase, con el motivo de darle a Yugi un buen día (Y con el objetivo secreto de que haga mas amigos)  
En fin, hay dulces, comida para ofrecer, bebidas, todo eso. Yugi solo esta fastidiado por el hecho de que su madre hizo esta fiesta, según él ya era grande y no quería que le hicieran cosas del tipo.

Bueno me gustaría saber que es lo que sucede debido a que estoy en el cuarto de Yugi y la fiesta esta en la sala, osea, en la planta inferior, seria raro si llevara la caja a todos lados aparte de que su madre se puso muy paranoica con que podrían robar piezas y cosas por el estilo. Pero hay mucha música allá abajo. Solo espero a que todo termine para poder verle, me gusta el traje que usa, es bastante gracioso en su cuerpecito.

Miro la cajita y veo que Yugi ha adelantado un poco la figura que se arma, tiene casi toda una esquina completa, pero el resto esta completamente esparcido.

¿Que pasaría si logra armarlo?... Espero que desaparezca el límite de distancia para así poder explorar con mas libertad este mundo y no aburrirme tanto.

El sol esta cayendo ¿Tan rápido ha pasado el dia? Wow, casi no había ruido abajo ¿Que habrá sucedido?

\--- ¡NUNCA ME HAGAS ESTAS COSAS, NUNCA! --- Grito para entrar histérico al cuarto y cerrar de un portazo... Aibou ¿Que sucede?

Se quito toda su ropa quedando en pantalones y se tiro a la cama a llorar... ¿Aibou?

\--- Detesto estas cosas... ---

\--- ¡Y-Yugi! ---

\--- ¡Te lo dije muy claro desde el principio! ¡No quiero hacer nada! ¡Pero como siempre me ignoraste! ¡Igual que todos en la escuela lo hacen e igual como todos lo hicieron con la invitación! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ---

N-No entiendo muy bien que fue lo que sucedió pero... Mi aibou esta sumamente dolido por algo, quisiera saber que es... Después de un rato de insistir finalmente su madre dejo de tocar la puerta de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

Yugi había dejado de llorar, solo estaba tumbado en su cama lamentándose a si mismo, limpiando sus lagrimas con la sabana de esta, tratando de calmarse poco a poco. Yo solo me limitaba a acariciar su cabellera ya que eso lo relaja mucho. Aunque no supiera o entendiera porque sentía ese tacto extraño y fantasmal en su cabeza por alguna razón le daba igual y solo lo ignoraba limitándose a sentirlo, cree que es algo normal cuando llora, al menos en el.

Después de unos minutos volvió a la normalidad, sus lágrimas habían cesado y paro de lamentarse o bufar cosas al aire.

Simplemente se quedaba acostado sobre su cama, viendo al techo diría que pensando cosas al azar. Yugi ha crecido, antes hubiera llorado durante mucho tiempo, ahora no dura ni 5 minutos en eso.

No se si sentirme feliz o triste...

\--- ... Como detesto los cumpleaños... --- Decía... No comprendía en la totalidad lo que había ocurrido... Por lo que tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto.

Yugi se levanto de la cama ya repuesto de su caída y se dirigió a sentarse en la mesa para armar el rompecabezas... Sus manos temblaban y en su rostro se estaba formando un gran rostro de enojo a medida que intentaba encajar las piezas, por alguna razón el trabajar en su tesoro lo estaba molestando pues sus manos temblaban diría que con ira y apretaba los puños cada vez con mas fuerza.

Rápidamente lanzo todo sobre el pupitre al suelo. Destruyendo el progreso que había logrado con el rompecabezas (lo cual me causo una gran punzada de dolor en el pecho) para después gritar.

\--- ¡Se supone que cumplirías mi deseo! ¡Lo único que quiero es un amigo! ¡¿Es eso tan difícil?! --- Decía mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente. --- Gth... Es mi culpa por poner mis esperanzas en una cosa inservible... --- Dijo para limpiarse sus lágrimas... No... Aibou... No digas eso...

\--- ¿Yugi? ---

\--- ¿A-Abuelo? ---

\--- Te he traído la cena ¿Quieres dejarme pasar? ---

Este dudo entre que decisión tomar, pero finalmente opto por abrirle la puerta.

\--- Yugi... ---

\--- Gracias abuelo... --- Dijo para tomarla y proceder a cerrar la puerta.

Obviamente su abuelo no iba a dejar las cosas así, rápidamente puso un pie antes de que cerrara y la abrió en su totalidad, viendo el estado de Yugi y lo desorganizado de su cuarto.

\--- ... ---

\--- Abuelo... Agradecería que me dejaras solo... ---

\--- Lo haría pero... No puedo entender el porque una reliquia de 5000 años de antigüedad esta esparcida como ropa sucia en el suelo de tu habitación. ---

\--- Se... Me cayo. ---

\--- Te criamos muy bien Yugi, tus mentiras son mas claras que el agua. --- Decía riéndose mientras Yugi solo refunfuñaba para si. 

\--- Esta bien... Pasa... ---

\--- Jmm... Se aproxima una lluvia Yugi, lo mejor seria que te cubrieras en vez de solo vestir un pantalón. ---

A mi me gusta como esta.

\--- Si... Odio ese traje... Es extraño vestir tan formal en tu propia y casa y mas cuando solo es una reunión entre amigos... --- Decía en un tierno puchero para después sentarse en su cama mientras se frotaba los brazos... Tiene frió jaja... --- Bueno... amigos no seria lo adecuado... --- De inmediato pare de reír... Es tan triste

\--- Si... Lo se... Pero espero que sepas que tu madre no lo hizo con mala intención, solo intentaba darte un buen momento junto amigos de la escuela por tu cumpleaños y... ---

\--- Abuelo... Es que nunca me escucha, trate de decírselo una y mil veces durante la organización de eso... Yo no tengo amigos... ---

\--- ¿Y que hay de Tea? ---

\--- ... A veces pienso que ni a ella le agrado... --- Decía triste y cabizbajo... Yugi...

\--- ... Yugi... Las relaciones son mucho mas difíciles de lo que aparentan... ---

\--- Si... Demasiado. --- Dijo para acostarse boca abajo sobre la cama y enterrar el rostro en la almohada, supongo que triste...

\--- Pero al mismo tiempo, son muy fuertes... ---

\--- ¿A que te refieres? ---

\--- Los lazos que puedes crear con una persona a través de una relación pueden ser mas fuertes de lo que tu mente pueda creer. ---

\--- ¿Hablas en serio? ---

\--- Claro, una relación de verdad nunca se rompe, cuando una amistad termina es por que nunca hubo un lazo entre aquellos 2 individuos... ---

\--- En ese caso creo que nunca he tenido un lazo con alguien... --- Decía desanimado.

\--- ¿Acaso eso es algo malo? ---

\--- Bastante deprimente si es... ---

\--- Jajaja aww querido nieto... Eso es lo mejor de todo, no sabes la suerte que tienes. ---

\--- ¿Por que? ¿Por que no tendré la suerte de conocer a alguien que me lastime? ---

\--- Por que el día que establezcas un lazo, será tan poderoso que ni los dioses podrán romperlo. --- Decía sonriente.

\--- Oh por favor... Eso es tan... ---

\--- ¿Irreal? Lo mismo pensaron muchos sobre la maldición de la tumba de tutamkhamon, y muchos murieron a causa de ello. ---

\--- ... --- Yugi se había quedado sin argumentos, literalmente, lo aplastaron.

\--- Eres un chico de gran corazón Yugi, quizás ahora no se dan cuenta, pero muy pronto habrá personas que serán tan importantes para ti como tu para ellos. Cuando una persona tiene y siempre ha tenido muchas relaciones su amor se esparce en muchas subdivisiones, y lo que demuestra termina siendo muy poco, provocando conflictos entre él y los que ama... En cambio alguien como tu, que toda su vida ha estado guardándose todos esos sentimientos... Al momento de que conozcas a la indicada o los indicados, te prometo que serán inseparables el uno del otro. ---

\--- ... Deberías ser poeta abuelo... ---

\--- Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para eso jajaja... ---

\--- Jmm... ---

\--- Animo Yugi... Yo creo en ti. --- Dijo para darle una pieza del rompecabezas del milenio, que recogio al entrar al cuarto.

Este sonrió al verla, al igual que yo.

Me sentí muy feliz.

Apenas su abuelo salio del cuarto este se lanzo de inmediato al suelo a recoger con desespero las piezas del rompecabezas, hasta que no quedo nada.  
Suavemente las ubico sobre su escritorio limpiando y soplando el polvo a cada una con mucho cuidado. Ese tipo de atención me agrada.

Seguidamente se sentó y empezó a ver de una manera muy extraña el rompecabezas, para seguidamente hablar.

\--- Lo lamento... No se lo que me paso... ---

¿Se estaba disculpando con migo?  
Bueno... Con el rompecabezas literalmente pero... Lo siento como si fuese dirijido a mi.

\--- Yo... Simplemente daría todo por tener un amigo... A veces siento que mi único amigo son el montón de piezas de las que estas hecho rompecabezas, hablo a solas contigo como si estuviera loco o conversando verdaderamente con alguien que obvio no esta aquí. ---

\--- Yugi... ---

\--- Bueno... Me brinda un poco de consuelo esto... Aunque admito que me siento como un idiota. --- Decía un poco cabizbajo. --- Pero... Si en verdad puedes concederme ese deseo, si en verdad eres mágico... No sabes lo feliz que eso me haría... Espero que sea tan bueno como me lo imagino y sueño desde hace tiempo. --- Decía con una sonrisa, motivado a armar el rompecabezas.

Ese es el Yugi que conozco.

Se desvelo toda la noche intentando recuperar el progreso que había logrado antes de destruirlo en su ataque de ira pero no pudo con el reto, según él fue una iluminación mística la que le ayudo a armar esa pequeña esquina que tenía, estaba casi que medio muerto sobre su escritorio del sueño que traía encima. Y yo solo mirando tratando de analizar como podrían encajar esas piezas.  
Era domingo, por lo que Yugi no tenía que ir a la escuela así que esta bien, no importaba si se desvelaba pues puede dormir hoy, trate de buscar la manera de agitarlo un poco para tratar de que se despierte (por que parecía un zombie babeando sobre el escritorio.) pero no lo conseguí, apenas y puedo mover algunos de sus cabellos pero apenas trate de tocarlo sucedió lo de siempre... Lo atravesé... Maldita intangibilidad, la detesto.

Por lo que solo me quede al lado viendo como dormía, estaba realmente cansado y bastante arrepentido de haber lanzado el rompecabezas... Todo el tiempo estuvo preocupado repitiéndose una y otra vez "¿Y si perdí una pieza?" "¿Y si desapareció con todo el desorden que hay en mi cuarto?" "¡No puede ser!" y un montón de cosas por el estilo de las cuales yo solo me reía ya que no había nada que temer, estaban todas y cada una de las piezas que formaban la figura, podía sentirlo... Solo que por razones obvia no puedo decírselo a Yugi.

\--- ¿Yugi? --- dijo el abuelo irrumpiendo en la habitación.

\--- sfgsfa... ---

\--- ¿Que te paso? --- Dijo preocupado acercándose a él.

\--- Sueño... --- Dijo en un susurro que hizo al abuelo soltar una carcajada.

\--- Oh Dios Yugi... Eres todo un personaje... --- Decía riéndose para proceder a tratar de cargar a yugi hasta su cama, cosa que se le dificulto bastante pero logro hacer.

Cayo como roca, estaba realmente agotado y vuelto un desastre que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y tenia el mismo pantalón del traje. Aunque de cierta forma, como siempre era bastante tierno en él.

Su abuelo le cubrió con la cobija y salio de la habitación dejando a Yugi dormir mientras yo solo le miraba. Acariciaba su cabellera viendo la placidez de su sueño.

Yugi siempre ha sido un misterio para mi a pesar de que haya estado a su lado desde hace ya tanto tiempo, perdí la cuenta hace mucho de la cantidad de tiempo que llevo acompañándole. Y aun así... Presiento que no he conocido ni la mitad de todo lo que Yugi puede entregar... Ojala fuera capaz de alguna forma conocerte mejor... Lastima que eso no ocurrirá por lo que ahora me conformo con solo conocerte en tus sueños...

La luna, alumbra la habitación con su luz que entra por la ventana opacando ligeramente la oscuridad... Es una noche despejada, no hay muchas nubes que obstaculicen la visión a la luna y la ciudad esta tranquila.

Me siento en el escritorio y observo las cartas de " _Duelo de monstruos"_ junto al cofre dorado que contenía nuestro pequeño tesoro... Sigo sintiendo una gran conexión entre aquellos 2 objetos pero simplemente no logro deducir el significado de aquello, y hasta juraría que están brillando con un fuerte color dorado. Lo único que se, es que cuando ocurre esto una sensación muy desagradable me invade... Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre el futuro que no logro sacarme de la cabeza... Siento que algo muy grande esta por venir y esto involucra la seguridad de mi hikari... Lo cual me preocupa mucho... Ya que lo ultimo que quiero es que yugi salga lastimado.

**\--- Oh....** **Así** **que... Ese es tu punto** **débil** **... ---**

Escucho una voz, proveniente de todos lados... No se que sucede pero aquella voz no expresa ninguna sensación de seguridad, es tenebrosa y profunda... Me provoca escalofríos el solo escucharla... Y a que se refiere con lo que dijo?

Estuve gritando "¿Hola?" al aire durante mucho tiempo pero nunca obtuve una respuesta, por lo que lo atribuí a mi nerviosismo y decidí tratar de calmarme ya que me estaba estresando yo solo.

Me aleje del cofre y las cartas, era lo mejor por ahora.

Volví con Yugi, este dormía en una pose, muy rara y chistosa al mismo tiempo por lo que no pude evitar reír. Después de tanto tiempo no me canso de verle...

Hago como que podía acostarme a su lado y me le quede viendo, al hacer esto una sonrisa se formo en el rostro y aunque no supiera si se debía por mi o por otra cosa me hizo extremadamente feliz.

El futuro no tiene una agradable vista... Pero... Te juro que de alguna forma yo te protegeré aibou... Cueste... Lo que cueste.


	6. Renacimiento

Hoy no era la gran cosa, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde su ultimo cumpleaños (Que hablando de eso, se acerca el proximo) Y las cosas no han cambiado mucho, lo único interesante para decir fue que entro a la preparatoria lo cual ha sido una experiencia un tanto... Emm... No sabría como explicarla asi que digamos que problemática. Debido a que el bullying hacia Yugi se ha incrementado de forma considerablemente preocupante. O bueno, tengo entendido que se llama de esa manera.

Admito que es preocupante, es una situación que no sale de mi cabeza y me mantiene alterado todo el tiempo. No puedo evitar pensar que este problema del "Bullying" puede llegar a un extremo muy peligroso para la vida de mi compañerito, ya que por lo que he visto este tipo de situaciones no terminan bien para el abusado, casi siempre con su muerte o un gran daño físico irremediable (Por lo menos eso es lo que enseñaron en aquellas campañas aburridas de su escuela) **5**

Por suerte no estamos cerca de esos extremos por lo que me siento levemente aliviado, pero con la preocupación es latente.

Es un martes cualquiera, estamos sentados en nuestra banca, solos en el salón de clases. Yugi arma su rompecabezas y yo solo observó, lo de siempre. Hasta que una mano apareció de repente y le arrebató de las manos el cofre dorado.

Joey Wheleer, el bravucón que molesta a Yugi todo el tiempo con lo de ser hombre y cosas del estilo. Siendo honesto no me agrada en lo absoluto pero por alguna razón Aibou tiene una perspectiva de Joey muy distante a la mía al igual que más suavizada...

\--- ¿Que es esto? ¿Es tu supuesto tesoro Yugi? --- Preguntaba con aquel tono decepcionado mientras lo menospreciaba con la mirada, como si se tratase de poca cosa.

\--- ¡D-Devuelvemelo! ¡Es muy valioso para mi! ---

\--- Rayos... En verdad tengo que enseñarte a pedir las cosas... Esta bien, te lo devolveré, pero primero... ---

\--- ¿Primero que?... ---

\--- ¡Actúa como un hombre y pelea por el! ¡Dame el golpe mas fuerte que puedas! ---

\--- ¡PERO YO ODIO LA VIOLENCIA! --- Gritó, lastimando los oídos de aquellos chicos fastidiosos.

Se me había olvidado mencionar a otro, su nombre es Tristán Taylor, es un poco menos molesto que Joey pero sigue siendo muy agresivo.

\--- ¡Auh!... Ruidoso pero sin agallas... --- Decía en murmullos tapándose un oído.

\--- ¿Y-Ya me lo puedes devolver?... --- Preguntaba con notable inseguridad, era obvio que le intimidaba a pesar de que no hiciera más que sostener el rompecabezas.

\--- ¡Demonios Yugi! Solo tienes qu- ---

De la nada una mano llegó y le arrebató el cofre de las manos al rubio.

Agradezco que Tea llegará para ayudar, con solo decir unas palabras aquellos dos salieron despavoridos del lugar dejándonos a los 3 en el salón.

\--- ¡Tea! ---

\--- Hola Yugi. Toma. --- Dijo para devolverle su cofre dorado. Mientras saludaba con una radiante sonrisa.

\--- ¡Gracias Tea! --- Aibou contesto igual, un poco más avergonzado.

Yo a esto no pude hacer nada... Sentia una dolorosa punzada en el pecho apenas Yugi tomar el rompecabezas nuevamente, fue como... Como si una parte de mi faltará, algo que nunca había sentido antes estaba invadiendo todo mi cuerpo en este mismo momento, diría que fue algo parecido al... ¿Dolor? No sé cómo describirlo... Pero fue demasiado extraño y de las pocas situaciones en las que puedo decir y afirmar con seguridad...

De que estoy aterrado por esto.

\--- ¿Que traes ahí Yugi? ---

\--- ¡Es mi más grande tesoro! Me lo dio mi abuelito cuando tenía 8 años... ---

\--- ¿Que es esto que tiene escrito aquí? No son... ¿Jeroglíficos?... ---

\--- ¡Si! ¡Es un antiguo artefacto egipcio! Se dice que tiene poderes mágicos pero nadie está seguro al respecto. ---

\--- ¿Es de un museo? ---

\--- Mm... En realidad no, lo trataron de exponer una vez pero muchas de las personas que lo vieron en el museo cayeron enfermas y algunas murieron... Incluso los arqueólogos que lo encontraron fueron víctimas de ello. ---

\--- ¡¿Estás maldito?! ¡¿Como puedes tener un artefacto tan peligroso contigo?! ---

\--- Bueno... En realidad no lo sé... Si en verdad quisiera hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho en los 8 años anteriores a ahora o ¿No? ---

\--- Pues si pero... ---

\--- ¡Además! Tiene una inscripción aquí ¡Mira! ---

\--- ¿Que es lo que dice? ---

\--- Amm... Mi abuelo dijo que dice algo parecido a "Aquel que resuelva el rompecabezas del milenio se le concederá un gran poder para juzgar al bien y al mal, será el descendiente y reencarnación de los " **Yami no game** " y el vocero de la oscuridad" o algo por el estilo. ---

Tea literalmente solo estaba en shock.

\--- ¡Pero! ¡Me concederá un deseo que es a lo que le apuntó! Lo demás la verdad no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere jejeje... --- Decía sonriente, de cierta forma su ignorancia era adorable. --- Además, es muy codiciado y temido por su secretismo, dicen que contiene uno de los mayores misterios de la historia. ---

\--- ¿Que? ¿Como que? ---

\--- Bueno, no sé con exactitud como es la historia pero dicen que en Egipto hace mucho tiempo hubo un faraón el cual se destacó por su reinado y los avances que logró en este. ---

\--- No veo el secreto... ---

\--- Es que se le es conocido como "El faraón sin nombre" ya que no hay registro alguno donde se sepa información sobre el, solamente de los avances de su reino y en que dinastía fue ¡Solo se sabe que existió lo cual es muy interesante! ¡Es como un juego de resolver el acertijo! --- Exclamó emocionado mi Yugi, esto me llamaba bastante la atención y quería saber cómo reaccionaria Tea frente a esto.

\--- Y el cofre... ---

\--- El cofre lo encontró mi abuelo en el valle de los reyes hace muchos años atrás, específicamente en la tumba del faraon sin nombre. Aparte de que es muy curioso ya que es de las tumbas más escondidas, protegidas y difíciles de descifrar para entrar y solo tenía este cofre en su interior con este rompecabezas. --- Decía mientras le mostraba las piezas a Tea las cuales veía con asombro.

\--- ¿Esto es oro? ---

\--- ¡Si! Sabes cómo eran los egipcios. ---

\--- Si pero... A pesar de eso es muy liviano ¿No te parece? --- Preguntó mientras tomaba una de las piezas entre sus manos tratando de sentir su peso.

\--- Si, pero no es algo que me importe mucho jejeje, al contrario de mi abuelo que tiene unas ganas de venderlo que apenas puede consigo mismo. ---

Yo solo me reía frente a esto por qué era la verdad, más de una vez ha tratado de escabullirse a la habitación a tratar de tomarlo a hurtadillas pero siempre se cae con algo y se delata.

\--- Que interesante Yugi... Y a todo esto ¿Cual es tu deseo? ---

\--- Jejeje ¡No te lo diré! Tiene que ser un secreto. --- Decía sonriente.

\--- Jajaja vale... ---

Después de eso nos la pasamos hablando un rato más sobre la historia de este cofre aunque al final no llegáramos a ninguna conclusión.

Al salir de la escuela pasamos por el patio de este y vimos a los "Agentes de Ushio" un tal Auto-proclamado predicador de la paz o algo por el estilo que supuestamente está en contra del matoneo aunque parezca un bully por todos lados. Y sin razón alguna se nos acercó a preguntar si Yugi estaba siendo acosado y necesitaba ayuda o "Servicios especiales" a lo cual se negó rotundamente y literalmente huyó del sitio. No sin antes escuchar los gritos de Ushio afirmando que sería su guardaespaldas y que no tendría que temerle mas a los chicos que lo molestaban. Que extraño...

Al caminar a casa encontré algo que me llamo poderosamente la atención, había un chico albino con una mirada un poco triste sentado solo en la mesa de un restaurante familiar comiendo no sé qué (Le apuntó a ramen) mientras veía con desdén su celular.

En este momento tuve un muy mal presentimiento, como si algo me estuviera tratando de advertir sobre el futuro lo cual me preocupo de sobre manera.  
Yugi tarareaba un canción mientras caminaba así que decidí ignorar al albino y seguir con nuestro camino enfocando mi atención en la música que Yugi reproducía.

Al llegar a casa comenzamos a trabajar un poco en el rompecabezas lo cual no nos sirvió de mucho ya que no avanzamos prácticamente nada, pero poco a poco estamos lograndolo ya que al menos está adoptando una forma piramidal y tenemos idea de qué aspecto es el que tendrá. Sinceramente no pierdo la esperanza en que Yugi lo pueda armar, sé que lo hará, mi corazón me lo dice muy fuertemente.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela e instalarnos en nuestra banca de siempre algo extraño pasaba, todos en la clase nos estaban viéndo, algo bastante raro ya que Yugi no es alguien que le guste acaparar la atención y mucho menos en su clase.

Con cautela se le acercó a Tea a preguntar.

\--- ¿T-Tea? ¿Que les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué actúan tan extraño? ---

\--- Ojalá supiera... Apenas entraste comenzaron a murmurar cosas. ---

Esto es extraño ¿A que se deberá este extraño comportamiento por parte de los compañeros de clase de Yugi?... Lo estuve pensando todas las siguientes horas pero no encontré una explicación razonable.

Y para empeorar las cosas, el chico de nombre Ushio se nos acerco en el descanso entre clases diciendo que quería mostrarnos algo... Algo a lo cual dudamos bastante para ir... Aunque pensamos que si no íbamos sería peor así que solo fuimos por una especie de "Obligación" que nos imponía Ushio con la mirada.  
Al llegar tuvimos una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

\--- ¡J-Joey! ¡Tristán! ---

Ambos chicos estaban golpeados y tirados en el suelo con sangre por todo su rostro... Rodeados de los cómplices de Ushio... Esto no puede ser...  
Yugi de inmediato corrió a tratar de auxiliarlos pero fue detenido por ese gigante de Ushio.

\--- ¿Que piensas hacer Yugi? ---

\--- ¿C-Cual es el significado de esto Ushio? ---

\--- Te lo dije... ¡Yo Ushio me he convertido en tu guardaespaldas y he decido enseñarles a estos matones una lección! ---

\--- De ninguna manera... ¡Esto es demasiado! --- Gritó para abrirse paso y correr hacia el castaño y el rubio que yacían heridos en el suelo. --- ¡Joey! ¡Tristán! ¿Están bien?

¡No Yugi! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Solo agradece y aléjate lo más que puedas!

Al acercarnos Joey apenas podía hablar... Y...

\--- Yugi... Hijo de puta... ¿Satisfecho?... ---

\--- Eso no es... ¡¿Crees que le pedí que hiciera algo tan horrible?! --- Decía ofendido y triste al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente Ushio nos apartó de aquellos 2.

\--- ¡A un lado Yugi! ¡Esta lección está lejos de terminar! --- Dijo para patear directamente en el estómago a Joey sacándole todo el aire.

Mi aibou de inmediato reaccionó.

Teníamos que parar esto ya, esto no era correcto...

\--- ¡Deténte! --- Dijo para interponerse entre el gigante gorila de Ushio y los malheridos Joey y Tristán a nuestras espaldas.

\--- ¿Yugi? ¿Ahora los defiendes? Que tipo tan raro eres... Ahora tienes la oportunidad de vengarte! ¡Míralos! ¡Los dejé indefensos para ti! ¡Golpealos! ¡Patealos! ---

Aunque... En verdad tuviera ganas de golpearlos un poco sabía que no era lo correcto, eso o solo me dejaba llevar por las emociones de Yugi, y este tenía razón, todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquí era demasiado cruel incluso para aquellos 2, nunca trataron a Yugi de esta manera como para golpearlo o dejarlo moribundo simplemente le molestaban ligeramente, y esto no era lo que se merecían...

\--- ¡No hay manera de que le haga eso a mis amigos! --- ¿E-Espera que?

Hasta el mismo Joey se lo cuestionó al escucharlo ¿Amigos? ¿Ellos? Yugi... ¿Que estás diciendo?...

\--- ¡En verdad que eres raro! ¿Amigos dices? Sabes que ellos son los tipos que te molestaban ¿Verdad? ---

\--- Ellos no me estaban molestando... Joey solo trataba de enseñarme como ser un hombre... --- Yugi...

\--- Bueno... Eso es lo más raro que he escuchado hoy... Pero si tú lo dices esta bien, olvídalo... Y por cierto, es tiempo de que me pagues... ---

\--- ¿P-Pagarte? ---

\--- Mis servicios como guardaespaldas no son gratis. ¡Son 200.000 yens! ---

\--- ¡¿200.000 Yens?!---

\--- Si ¡Los esperaré con ansias el día de mañana! Te espero Yugi. --- Rió para irse junto con sus hombres dejando a Joey y Tristán heridos como basura en el suelo.  
Yugi se sentía muy mal por esto, por lo que no quiso involucrarse más y le pidió ayuda a unos chicos que pasaban por ahí los cuales ayudaron a llevarlos a enfermería.

Yugi solo huyó a casa a asustarse encerrado en su habitación. Armaba el rompecabezas y sus manos temblaban sin parar, haciéndose preguntas una y otra vez de que podría hacer.

\--- ¿Q-Que pasa con migo?... Hoy es el peor día de mi vida y estoy trabajando en el rompecabezas... Me siento terrible por lo que les sucedió a Joey y a Tristán y aún así... --- ¡Y-Yugi! ¡Mira!

¡Estaba completando el rompecabezas! ¡¿Como podía ser esto posible?! Las piezas restantes eran fáciles de saber su ubicación debido a su forma perfecta de encajar en los últimos espacios de la pirámide.

\--- ¡N-No puede ser! ¡¿L-Lo complete?! --- ¡¡¡Lo completaste Yugi!!! ¡LO HICISTE!

¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Todo su esfuerzo de 8 años finalmente había dado frutos! Por fin podrías cumplir tu deseo Yugi! Solo una pieza más y será tod-

\--- ¿Eh? ¿Y... Y la otra pieza? ---

¿Que? **2**

\--- N-No puede ser... ¿¡DONDE ESTA!? --- Gritó para comenzar a buscarla desesperadamente por todos lados, yo también hacia lo mismo y miraba a donde pudiera... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Después de media hora de búsqueda no encontramos nada.

\--- D-Debi haberla dejado en la escuela... ¡Tengo que volver! --- Declaro desesperado para tomar su mochila y correr lo más rápido que podía a la escuela.

En verdad tenemos que encontrarla, todo lo que ah pasado y soportado a sido gracias al rompecabezas y la esperanza que este le otorgaba para seguir adelante, no puede su sueño simplemente ser pisoteado por una pieza faltante... No... ¡NO PUEDE SER ASÍ!

A penas llegamos nos pasó lo peor que podía pasar... Ushio nos esperaba en la entrada de la escuela.

\--- ¡Yugi! Eh, que bien que te encuentro ¿Tienes mi dinero? ---

\--- ¡N-No es así! Solo vine a buscar algo que deje en mi salon... Aparte... L-Lo lamento... La suma de dinero que me pides se me es imposible de acumular... ---

\--- Oh... Ya veo... Bueno, creo que tendré que darte una lección objetiva... ---

Oh no.

Casi que a empujones Yugi fue arrastrado a la parte trasera de la escuela... ¡No, no, no! ¡CORRE!

Yugi solo caminaba resignado como el que solo esperaba que pasará la tormenta. Apenas llegar una fuerte patada en la espalda le derribo de inmediato para luego ser pisoteado... Y-Yugi... Este no hacía nada, todas su esperanzas y sueños habían sido destrozados en un solo momento y para terminar de empeorar la vida le daba una fuerte paliza en la cara para recordarle que apesta y que nunca será feliz...

Pensamientos de este estilo recorrían la mente de mi Aibou mientras le daban una paliza, como si el dolor de los golpes no fuera nada comparado con lo que sentia en el momento, lágrimas sin control salían de el mientras seguian pegándole puñetazos en el estómago una y otra vez... No puedo soportar ver esto... Quiero actuar pero la impotencia me domina... No puedo hacer nada cuando todo lo que quiero es hacer pagar a ese desgraciado por lastimar tanto a mi aibou, ojalá pudiera... OJALA YO...

\--- ¡Yugi! --- Un grito a lo lejos... ¿Joey?

\--- ¡Yugi! ¿Estás bien? --- ¿Tristán?

Este no respondía, solo estaba tirado en el suelo llorando sin parar, las cosas de su mochila se habían salido después de tanto ajetreo y el rompecabezas había quedado junto frente a él, mostrándole justamente la parte faltante... Como restregandole su fracaso en el rostro...

Yo no podía salir de mi asombro al ver a aquellos 2 ¿Que hacían aquí? Siguen heridos por lo de esta tarde ¡¿No?!

\--- ¡Hey! --- Gritó Joey completamente furioso al gigante de Ushio que solo veía la escena indiferente.

\--- ¿Que es esto? ¿Los matones? ---  
Preguntó desinteresado mientras veía a aquellos 2.

Joey se detuvo un momento y se acercó a mí Hikari.

\--- ¡Yugi! ¡Oye! ¡Resiste! ---

Yugi se calmó al sentir el contacto de Joey tratando de incorporarle aunque todo fuera un fracaso por qué casi de inmediato se derrumbó. Balbuceando con tristeza dijo...

\--- M-Mi deseo... Yo... Deseaba el tener verdaderos amigos... --- Pequeñas palabras suaves y apenas audibles que salían como sollozos de su ser...

Pude ver la expresión en el rostro de joey... Y estoy verdaderamente seguro que le dolía el ver a Yugi así, su mirada de enojo y rabia lo expresaban muy claro, como si de alguna forma compartiera su dolor lo cual sentí que me tocó en algo... De la parte trasera de su pantalón en un bolsillo saco lo impensable.

¡L-La pieza faltante del rompecabezas!

\--- E-Es... ---

\--- Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto no te preocupes... --- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la pieza y la cerraba en su puño para levantarse realmente enojado contra Ushio acompañado de Tristán.

\--- Te he respetado hasta ahora Ushio ¡Pero esto jamás te lo perdonaré! --- Gritó Tristán.

\--- ¡No vamos a dejar que esto se quede así! --- Acompañó Joey quien apretaba con fuerza su puño.

\--- Oh... ¿Creen poder un 2 vs 1 contra mi? ---

No dijeron nada, simplemente se abalanzaron sobre el a tratar de golpearle en defensa del honor de Yugi... Esto...

\--- Yo... H-hice un deseo en el... Rompecabezas... --- ¿Yugi? --- Quería verdaderos amigos... Amigos... Q-que no me traicionarian... ¡Amigos de verdad que no me traicionarian sin importar lo que pase!.. --- Decía para si mismo... N-Nunca había escuchado esto de el... Como si fuese un deseo en la parte más profunda de su corazón, lo cual guardo tan bien que ni yo pude saberlo... P-Pero...

Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar en este momento, la rabia... La irá... La impotencia y la sed de venganza me dominaban en ese momento... Yo... ¡Yo!...

\--- ¡Recuerda lo que le sucede a aquellos que se atreven a desafiarme! --- Gritaba Ushio. No puede ser... Joey y Tristán dieron todo de si y aún así no pudieron con aquella bestia... ¡Esto es algo que no puedo tolerar!

\--- ¡J-Joey!... ¡Tristán!... --- Gritaba Yugi con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. --- Es inútil... No puedo soportarlo... Y-Yo... No puedo hacerlo... --- Decía para si mismo con toda la tristeza que podía una persona tener.

Yugi no se había dado cuenta antes de que Joey le había entregado la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, apenas sentirla en su mano y verla se sorprendió de inmediato por aquello, no sabía qué hacer ni que podía resultar de eso pero.

Tenía que hacerlo.

\--- Hazlo. --- Dije, algo me decía que era la opción correcta a tomar, todo mi enojo y odio iban direccionados a Ushio y tenía que hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo.

\--- ¡HAZLO! --- Grite.

Y Yugi sin saber del por qué lo hizo, como última acción antes de desmayarse, encajo la última pieza...

Había Renacido.

No sabía por qué un extraño poder me inundaba, por alguna extraña razón podía sentir como una energía fluía por todo mi cuerpo incluso en la punta de mis dedos... De alguna manera sabía como utilizarla aunque no sepa cómo llego esta sapienza a mi, pero estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto... Tome el cuerpo de Yugi y me posesione de el.

Es hora de el juego.

\--- ¿Uh? ¡AAAH! --- Gritó un aterrado Ushio. --- ¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ---

\--- _No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas... ---_

\--- ¡¿Yugi?! ---

\--- _¡Hey! Te tengo buenas noticias, te daré lo que quieres. ---_

\--- ¡¿Tienes mis 200.000 yens?! --- _Eres un cerdo codicioso ¿Lo sabias?_ **2**

_\--- Si pero... Sería un poco aburrido dartelos así y nada más... ¿Que tal un juego conmigo? ---_

_\---_ ¿Un juego? ---

_\--- Pero este no será un juego corriente... Será un Yami no game... \---_

\--- ¡Interesante! ¡Yo Ushio jamás he perdido un juego en mi vida! ---

\--- _No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso... --- Dije... Me encontraba en la cima de una construcción, literalmente en la parte más alta de la escuela colgado de un poste de bandera en la cual había un cuerda amarrada a ushio y a mi la cual nos impedía caer pero al mismo tiempo estaba amarrada de cierta forma que logra que un extremo jale del otro provocando que una de las puntas suba o descienda._

\--- Las reglas son simples... Nosotros tomaremos cartas... Y solo podemos subir el número de pasos indicados en la carta... El primero en llegar al sobre con el dinero en el poste de bandera, gana. ---

\--- En ese caso esto será muy sencillo ¡Yo empiezo! --- Dijo _para tomar la primera carta._ \--- ¡Ja! ¡10 de diamantes! ¿Que te parece eso? --- _Regodeándose de si mismo... Patético._

_\--- Mi turno... Saque a Jack... ---_

\--- ¡¿Q-Que?! ---

_Ahora estoy 2 pasos adelante de el._

\--- ¡2 de picas! !Estoy alcanzandote¡ ---

\--- _Eso no es posible ya que... Reina de picas. --- dije para subir mientras veía la cara de preocupación en el rostro de ushio, lo cual se me era una delicia._

\--- ¿Q-que?... --- _dijo para bajar, rápidamente saco una carta. ---_ ¡3 de diamantes! ---

\--- _9 de corazones. ---_

\--- ¡6 de bastos! ---

\--- Jack de espadas... --- _Dije con una sonrisa macabra por todo mi rostro, estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debería._

_Pasado un tiempo ya casi se nos acaban las cartas, solo me faltaba 1 paso para ganar mientras que ushio estaba al borde del precipicio._

_\--- ¿Que pasa ushio? ¿Ya no quieres jugar más? Por qué podemos arreglar esto en un empate. --- dije, pensé en apiadarme un poco de el._

\--- ¡Cállate! ¡La siguiente carta puede poner las cosas en su lugar! --- _grito, aunque sabía que no la aceptaría lo que de cierta forma me alegro mucho._ \--- ¡¿J-joker!? ---

_\--- Es una pena ushio... El Joker no tiene valor en este juego... --- dije para sacar mi última carta... --- Ace de diamantes... Yo gano. --- dije para sonreírle burlonamente._

\--- ¡Me las pagarás! --- _dijo para comenzar a escalar por si mismo..._

_\--- ¿Rompiendo las reglas? Si lo haces las consecuencias serán malas... ---_

\--- ¡Cállate! --- _grito para tratar de golpearme a lo que yo solo esquivé fácilmente dejándome caer al precipicio._

_\--- Lo sabía... Veo que te es difícil seguir las reglas. ---_

_Este en un intento desesperado corto la cuerda haciendo que me desplome hacia el suelo mientras se regodeaba a sí mismo por haber "ganado"_   
_Lo más gracioso fue su rostro al tomar el sobre de "dinero" y que esté en su interior solo contuviese una baraja francesa..._

_\--- La puerta de la oscuridad ah Sido abierta... ---_

* * *

_-Después-_

Estábamos en la habitación, Yugi estaba sentado en su escritorio admirando todo lo que había logrado.

\--- ¡Mi rompecabezas! ¡Me alegra tanto el haberte completado! --- decía con una sonrisa. --- Solo espero que Joey y Tristán se recuperen... Los golpearon bastante feo pero... ¡Estoy seguro que podrán con ello! ---

Comenzó a pulir la pequeña pirámide con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo nuevamente por haber terminado su más grande meta durante hace ya tanto tiempo.

\--- Asi que eres un colgante... La verdad nunca lo espere jejeje. ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. --- dijo para buscar algo en la habitación. --- ¡Te pondré está cuerda para llevarte conmigo a todos lados! ¡Así estaremos juntos! --- decía sonriente...

Yugi...

De repente el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar y no sé cómo describir lo que sentí solo... Me sentí extremadamente feliz. Yugi solo se asombraba por la luz que emanaba de esto...

  
  


_Siento que de aquí en adelante tendré la oportunidad de conocerte como siempre lo eh deseado, el rompecabezas también cumplió mi deseo... Y estoy muy agradecido por ello, así que no te preocupes, te prometo que yo te cuidare de aquí en más..._

_Es un gusto, Yugi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Eter~
> 
> Debo admitir que me emocioné bastante escribiendo este capítulo, me dominaron las emociones sinceramente xD por eso me encanta Yugioh, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic y el no haber sido algo molesta al copiar los diálogos de el primer capítulo de la season 0 de yugioh xd
> 
> [Para el que la quiera ver aquí está]  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B40yeiElfHPEVVZNOURxT1c3dnM/view1
> 
> Aparte que la quería terminar rápido ya que se me estaban acabando las ideas, en fin. Como la descripción dice, esto quedará en un continuará, con una historia de la cual Izzy se encargará de escribir (será un poco más larga) y tratará de como continuo la relación de estos 2 cuando Yugi empieza a darse cuenta de la existencia de su compañero y comienza a convivir con el. (Como en Dm hasta el duelo ceremonial.)
> 
> Y la parte 3 ya está publicada, solo busquen bien para saber cuál es ;) como un pequeño juego.  
> Bueno lo de siempre, comenten lo que les gustó, lo que no, si quieren decir algo con gusto lo leeremos, voten si les gustó y bla, bla, bla [inserte discurso de youtuber]
> 
> ~Adios~  
> ;)


End file.
